One interface is the Digital Visual Interface (DVI). One variant of this interface is the High-Definition Multimedia Interface, a standard digital interface signal for HDTVs and advanced CE displays, (HDMI). The HDMI is a display interface developed in response to the proliferation of digital flat-panel displays. The HDMI interface is becoming more prevalent and is expected to become widely used for digital display devices, including flat-panel displays and emerging digital CRTs. The digital HDMI connector has nineteen pins that can accommodate TMDS and optional CEC channel links as well as the VESA Enhanced DDC and EDID services. The HDMI specification defines two types of connectors. The standard HDMI cable attachable to the connector is a nineteen conductor cable. HDMI cables are expensive and cannot be used for great lengths. The longest commercially available HDMI cable is forty-eight feet in length (48′). The only available alternative to use of HDMI cables is double digital analog conversion. The digital signal from the computer must be converted to an analog signal for the analog VGA interface, then converted back to a digital signal for processing by the flat-panel display. This inherently inefficient process takes a toll on performance and video quality and adds cost. In contrast, when a display is directly connected to a digital interface, digital-to-analog conversion is not required. Additionally, when other variants are utilized, similar issues arise.
A suitable HDMI cable arrangement is an essential element of a new generation of electronic devices including digital television, High Definition Television (HDTV) and large data monitors. Such devices will need long cables as the display is often removed from the electronics.
Additionally, there is a need to address the current move to merge technology capabilities for television, CRT's, etc with those of the computer, PC, etc. Two such interfaces are the interface known as DisplayPort and the unified display interface (UDI).